User talk:Toughpigs
Question about song articles Is it alright to list the lyrics on them? As of now, most are Fraggle Rock song articles are tiny. See Friendship Song as one example. RobJ1981 01:07, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :No, we can't post lyrics. That's considered a copyright violation, and music publishers go after websites that reproduce lyrics. :This is what we can do with song pages: :*Pictures :*A description of the song :*An explanation of how the song fits into the episode :*Video and audio releases :*Quotes from the cast and production team :Which is basically what we can do for most pages. We don't post transcripts on episode pages, but we still find things to write about. -- Danny (talk) 01:33, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Halloween It's me again Margaret. Question for you. I went and took off individual articles for Halloween costumes in the Halloween category and put in the subcaterories instead for Mupppet Halloween Costumes, Sesame Costumes, and Muppet Babies Costumes. After I started it I began to question whether I should, since it's mixing subcats with articles. But my original logic was that it would be easier to find information about Halloween costumes in that category. Any thoughts/opinions/suggestions/smacking me upside the head? -- Nate (talk) 23:18, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :If you want, you can split all that out into subcats, as we have with Christmas. -- Danny (talk) 01:35, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Sub Category Limitations? Okay, this is really for all the admins, but I stuck it on your page. Don't get a big head or nothing 'cause of it. ;) I want to really work on cleaning up the merchandise category. I'm struggling to remember what you guys talked about a year or two ago about subcategories. I don't want to go crazy over-board with them, but I feel a lot of the categories could use them. Let's take Toys. It's gigantic. Right now we have seperate categories for action figures, puzzles, pvc figures, plush, and games (as well as a few others). To me these should all be under Toys as subcats. It's a sliperry slope though. Do Dolls get their own category under toys? How many items would warrent a subcategory? This is what I propose. Just like the references category, if there are at least three items that could go in a subcategory, then it warrents one. Example: There are currently two muppet colorform sets listed on the wiki. I'm adding the Muppet Movie set today (hopefully), so that would make three. Therefore, under my proposition, a subcategory of colorforms could be created in toys. (Or on the flip side a listing could be done like the Sesame Street Colorforms). Any suggestions and advice are welcome -- ''Nate (talk) 16:38, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :That's awesome -- I'd love to see some more Merchandise categories. Bring - them - on. :All of the new categories should be subcats of Muppet Merchandise. You're right that all of those things are technically Toys, which is why we should probably rename Toys or do something else with it. That's kind of our catch-all category for everything that isn't a PVC figure, a plush toy, etc. We could make it into Misc. Toys, or just move everything in it to Misc. Merchandise, or try to split it out into separate categories. :I think everything should stay as a subcat of Muppet Merchandise -- it's fun to browse through that category and see Action Figures, Plush, PVC Figures, Housewares, etc. I think easy browsing is more important than accuracy in this case. -- Danny (talk) 18:44, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::That all makes sense to me too (and a "Misc. Toys" makes sense to me. I'm impressed by how well you've thought this out, Nate. Looking through the Misc. categories for both Muppet and Sesame, it strikes me that it might be worth creating subcats (in both Muppet and Sesame merchandise, if there's enough) for things like Jim Henson Bust, statuettes, plaques, posters (probably), those framed pictures of Big Bird and so on you find at Big Lots, or Caroll Spinney Artworks. Maybe "Art Collectibles," or something of the kind? The postage stamps should probably go there too, since their general interest to most Muppet fans is for collecting, not mailing. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:42, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::How about an "Art Collectibles" sub cat for things like posters, postage stamps, artwork, etc. and a "Collectibles" sub cat for things like the busts, music boxes, lenox figures, etc. -- ''Nate (talk) 20:55, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that works for me. I think there's a better name than "Art Collectibles", but I can't think of it right now. You could create it with that, and we'll change it if we think of something better. -- Danny (talk) 21:45, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that was just a first suggestion, since plain "Art" could imply paint sets or "How to Draw" kits and so on. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:49, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Which is why I'm trying to figure out a name for a category of art toys (such as the Crayola items) -- ''Nate (talk) 22:05, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Doesn't that stuff go in Muppet Crafts? -- Danny (talk) 22:08, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :Well sure. If you want to do it the easy way! ;) *sigh* -- ''Nate (talk) 22:43, 18 February 2008 (UTC) User:SongWizardDaveKinnoin Hey, just so you know, there's a decent chance that this guy was the genuine article. I checked ''Billy Bunny's Animal Songs, and Kinnoin did write all the songs on it, and all the Animal Show song info was added byUser:Austinmuppet, but isn't verifiable in any of the song databases and the screen credits just listed the songwriter's names, and Balsam & Lee and Kinnoin are credited with writing songs, just listed as "cues." On the other hand, the timing was pretty close to our returning vandal, and removing one title to replace it with another is his modus operandi (but a lot of professionals have done the same thing here because they don't know how the Wiki works). If there's a way to compare the IPs, it might be worth doing, or wait and see if he responds on his talkpage or e-mails you (since our vandal never has and never will). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:37, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Hey Andrew -- could you add the production info on the Billy Bunny page? One frustrating thing today was that there was no way to check the stuff being added/changed. We know about Big Bag 'cause the cues are listed in ASCAP; I didn't have any way to look up Billy Bunny. Also I had wondered about the Balsam/Lee; there doesn't seem to be any good way to identify who wrote which of those songs. But I think the second block had more to do with the guy making another edit/info sub after Danny had asked him to explain his sources before further edits... -- Wendy (talk) 00:05, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm not feeling him at all. I asked him to reply before making edits because I knew that the vandal never responds. Whenever a Henson person has shown up on the wiki, they've always responded on talk pages. ::There's a couple other things that convince me he's not the real deal... The Dave Kinnoin article was created today by User:Kermit&CroakerFan, who's clearly the returning v. Also, SongWizardDaveK replaced the Big Bag credit with the Billy Bunny credit, and we know that the Big Bag credit is legit. -- Danny (talk) 00:09, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::Both credits are legit (I checked the VHS). I just mentioned it for your info, not to suggest you should unblock immediately. A few days ago, our vandal mixed his usual nonsense with creating episode appearance lists for Wubbulous World characters, which checked out. So it could be that the vandal is just having brief moments of lucidity and accuracy. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:30, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Caroll Spinney Artworks Gorgeous. Awesome find. Many of these are wondrously inexplicable, and I especially like Oscar riding the pig and the shout-out to Johnny Hart (Clams got legs!) I'll have to add that to his slim page (especially since the chances of getting screengrabs from the Id pilot are darn slim). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:34, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it's marvelous, isn't it? And I'm glad you found a place to mention "Clams got legs" -- I was wondering if we had a B.C. page or somethin'. -- Danny (talk) 07:39, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Baker question Hey again. When you get a chance, take a look at Talk:Number Song Series. I've compiled good visual evidence that the Dark Shadows stuntman Alex Stevens was in fact the baker, but Scott's not comfortable (though we've used the process before with identifying actors or voices, as long as there's a consensus). So your input is needed, plus if a direct written statement is still desired, you might know some Dark Shadow fans who would know how to contact the guy (he goes to conventions and such). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:03, 16 February 2008 (UTC) McDonald's Great Muppet Caper Posters I gotta question for you! You uploaded this photo Image:Gmcnightlife.jpg, and i'm wondering if you have the other three (if this is indeed the McDonalds poster you uploaded). I was going to create a page for them, but haven't yet. That's the identical artwork for the poster, just minus the border and the McDonalds logo that is on the bottom right hand corner. -- Nate (talk) 23:38, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :Sure, I just uploaded them for you. I got them from The Drew Collectors Page, a website for fans of the artist, Drew Struzan. -- Danny (talk) 18:49, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::You are a DOLL! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!! -- ''Nate (talk) 23:50, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yay! Happy Valentine's Day to you too. -- Danny (talk) 19:01, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::::I'll have you know that creating that page was a lot more fun then working on this Schedule D from hell for someone's taxes that I'm procrastinating on finishing. -- ''Nate (talk) 00:16, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Image:GMCballoonposter.jpg Image:GMCrideposter.jpg Image:Breakthroughposter.jpg ToughPigs to appear on The MuppetCast Hi Danny! Just wanted to let you know that I did an interview last night with your cohorts Ryan R and Joe H. They'll be appearing on show #46 of The MuppetCast, so make sure to listen for them! -- Disneylizard, 18:50, 13 February 2008 :We are famous! — Joe (talk) 15:11, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::That's fantastic! When's it being released? -- Danny (talk) 19:56, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::Steve said it'll be up on Sunday the 24th. — Joe (talk) 22:12, 14 February 2008 (UTC) double check When you've got a chance. http://muppet.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wipe-Off_Books&diff=prev&oldid=293587 —Scott (talk) 12:02, 13 February 2008 (EST) Carpentry issues Hey, since you're around, when you get a chance, could take a look at Talk:The Carpenters? It's been languishing awhile, and it's the kind of situation you're good at making a quick decision about (and it could be a useful precedent to refer back to, so I feel like your input would help). A few other active talk pages could probably benefit from your presence as well. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:27, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :I just looked... I'm actually not sure what the question is. Is it about whether to merge the pages to Karen Carpenter or the Carpenters? -- Danny (talk) 18:15, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Pretty much, yeah. Either put all info on both siblings on the Carpenters, or have separate pages for Karen and Richard. It's one of those pages that was only created in the first place because it was redlinked. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:22, 11 February 2008 (UTC) help ... Hi. 1) I just joined Muppet Wiki and realize I should have chosen a different user name since I used my real initials and would like to change my user name to something else. Is that possible now? 2) I'm still unclear as to how to add an image to a page? I successfully uploaded an image but could not figure out how to link it to a page even after reading the help note about how to do this. Can you spell out in a step by step non-techy way for me how to link the image to a page once I've have uploaded it? Thanks. Nancy -- NWS (talk) 00:05, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Hi Nancy. Danny can confirm this, but I believe there is no way to change your username. Instead you simply create a new user name. Then we can link to your original contributions as well as your new ones and copy over your old talk page for you. :In terms of the image, what you need to do is insert the following text at the top of the page (you can cut and paste it from here): :: . :Just replace "Yourimage.jpg" with the image name itself. I hope that helps! -- Wendy (talk) 00:33, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Default Sort? I noticed you put something called "Default Sort" on The Safety Boy Blues. Does that take the place of alphabetizing something by putting the pipe and the second word? -- Ken (talk) 20:19, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it's another way to do the category sorting. It's a good option if there's multiple categories, so you don't have to type the pipe and second word over and over. -- Danny (talk) 18:13, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Today on Muppet Wiki Hey, I'm glad you're taking a hand in that, but when you get a chance, the February 7th entry really needs to be changed. I know you haven't been looking at the archive much, but Wendy already featured it for February 2. Something like Stargate SG-1 might be a good substitute. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:40, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :Never mind, I just swapped it out myself, for Bob McGrath Discography. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:44, 10 February 2008 (UTC) He lives! Trying to finish that ''Kermit Culture albatross today, so popping in briefly for now, but it's great to see you all over the place, instead of the usual hit and run on one article or admin stuff. We've missed you! Just for that, have a free cookie! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:10, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :And some cheese! -- Ken (talk) 20:17, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::Oh my gosh, how cute is that picture? ::Yay, thanks... I've been wanting to carve out a chunk of time for the wiki. It's been so long since I just sat down and did Muppet stuff. This is the first weekend since December that I haven't had to do any moving-related work... I'm not completely unpacked or anything, but it's good enough! ::So I want to get back into things here... I've missed this wiki somethin' fierce. -- Danny (talk) 20:21, 9 February 2008 (UTC) New stats Thanks for the new stats! I was wondering, though, why Dean's stats never catch up to his "real" totals, even though he hasn't been on in over a year. Also, it looks like Wendy's listed twice on the top 10 list, so I wanted to mention that to you. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:17, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, Wendy's so nice that she deserves to be on there twice. :) :And I dunno about Dean's stats... For the top 25 list, I go by the Wikia stats page. I don't know why that's different from the other stats; it's a wiki mystery. -- Danny (talk) 06:55, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! -- Ken (talk) 18:57, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Pirate sighting Just wanted to let you know that I added another bootleg DVD to the Pirates list. -- Ken (talk) 06:13, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks... Luckily, that's not going to be an issue pretty soon, cause they're changing the ad formats. Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives